


Quickie

by CrazyRaynebow



Series: Banging Rick Sanchez 100 Years [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I can't help myself, Just filth, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quickie, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So.. kind of an OC., i guess?, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Reader is an alien living on Earth (and pretending to be human) She's convinced Rick hates her guts, but when she goes into the garage to get a phone charger, she gets the shock of her life! (SMUT!)





	Quickie

After an admittedly awkward meal with the Smith family, Summer and I decided to lounge on the sofa and watch TV. Their intergalactic cable is amazing and after a couple minutes of coaxing, I persuaded her to put on a channel I’m used to at home. She sits silently, tapping away on her phone while I chuckle at Ira Slinninett on the TV. The adverts come on and my mind wanders back to the meal. Summer’s parents were so friendly and her brother was just adorable. Her grandfather, however, didn’t say a word and glared at me throughout the whole meal. 

Summer groans suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Brad is driving me crazy!” She mutters, leaning down to plug in her phone. “Aaand my charger’s busted. Hey Y/N, can you go into the garage and ask my grandpa for a phone charger?” Both of my hearts stutter at once. That guy clearly hates me. Summer looks at me with almost pleading eyes. I groan and stand up. 

“Sure. Uh, what port?” I ask, hoping she doesn’t notice how shaky my voice is. 

“Oh, my grandpa has a universal one. Just ask for a charger and he’ll give you it.” I nod and set off towards the garage. Rolling my eyes, I grab the door knob and try to build up my courage. Why is this bugging me so much? So what if he doesn’t like me? I don’t care. Why do I want him to like me? No. I don’t care. With a deep breath, I turn the handle and open the door quietly. Anxious beyond reason, I start creeping down the stairs.

I freeze when a breathless moan fills my ears. My hearts start racing. I crouch down, peeking beneath the banister to avoid being seen. Scanning the garage reveals Rick leaning against the workbench. One hand is gripping the edge while the other is wrapped around his exposed cock. He groans loudly and bites his lip. God. I can’t stop the embarrassed squeak that leaves me. Blushing so hard I worry that I won’t be able to maintain my glamour, I stand up and start heading towards the door, 

“L-like what you see?” Shit. Rick moans again. Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it. As I turn to face him, he releases a breathless chuckle. The way his eyes run over my body as he jerks himself sends a shameful twinge to my virgin cunt. I drop down a couple of steps, unable to tear my eyes from him. “I-it’s all for you baby.” His smirk fades into a filthy moan before his head drops back and he bites his lip.

“I… uh…” What do I even say right now? This insane. I really need to leave. “Summer just sent me to get a phone charger. But I, uh… I can come back later,” I stutter, watching the expressions that play across his face. His hand hasn’t slowed in the slightest. He groans again. My gaze flickers between his face and his cock. With a smirk, he beckons me forwards with his free hand. Before I can think, I find myself making my way down the last few steps. All too quickly, I’m stood in front of him. He drags his eyes down my body and bites his lip and I can’t stop the whimper that leaves me. 

“C’mere baby,” he moans. On shaky legs, I step closer until I’m within touching distance. With my biology, I can smell his arousal and god, he smells amazing. With another delicious smirk, his hand slows and he stands up straight. “Y-you want me kitten?” Rick runs his hand down the curve of my hip, digging his fingers in slightly. 

I nod at him, brain beyond function. The dark smile on his face sends another pulse of heat down to my already throbbing cunt. He grabs my hips hand, pulling me tight against his lean frame. I smirk and sink to my knees, enjoying the way his hands drag up my body. Something akin to shock passes across his face before he releases a dark chuckle. Working on instinct alone, I lean forwards and take his cock in my mouth. Rick doesn’t allow me to blow him properly, he just starts thrusting against the back of my throat. His fingers curl in my hair, pulling me hard towards the base of his cock. I don’t gag, my kind don’t even have the gag reflex. Rick groans darkly, holding me still against his pubic bone and grinding his cock against my throat. 

“N-no gag reflex, b-babygirl?” He smirks down at me before pulling off of his cock with a crude pop. I can feel myself blushing, even though the back of my mind is worried that he’ll find out I’m not human. I lick across the head of his cock again, aching to have him back in my mouth. “Stand the f… Stand the fuck up.”

In seconds, I’m on my feet and Rick has me pinned against the workbench. He grabs my ass firmly and lifts me onto the steel, chuckling as I twist in response to the cold surface. My skirt is quickly pulled up and before I know what’s happened, my thong is on the floor. Rick smirks as he pushes one slim finger into me. My head falls back and a loud, needy moan bursts from my chest. After a few gentle thrusts, he adds another finger, shushing me when I moan again. He drops to my neck and starts leaving nibbling kisses.

“Shh,” he chuckles, moving his fingers a little faster. “You gotta… you gotta try to stay quiet, understood?” His lips move against my throat as he speaks, forcing a whine from me. I nod and bite my lip. Rick adds another finger, thrusting all three fingers in at a bruising rhythm. I groan again, grinding my hips down to meet each movement of his hand. “Fuck kitten. Y-you’re so damn ready for m-me.” He pulls his fingers out, ignoring my desperate whimpering. Chuckling, he shoves his fingers into my mouth. My own secretion fills my mouth and I moan around the digits, bobbing my head slightly. Rick growls at me before gripping his cock, lining himself up and slamming into me.

“Teyyra! God Riiiiick! Ioriyaa!” I cry. He clamps his hand over my mouth, shushing me. “So big,” I whine behind his hand. His thrusts are brutal, ripping my virginity away and replacing it with a desperate urge to be filled. I moan his name against his hand, begging him to fuck me harder. He obliges with a smirk, gripping my hip hard. Blissful tears form at the corners of my eyes, slipping down my face. Rick smirks and leans forwards to lick them away. 

He dips back to my neck and bites me hard, sucking the flesh into his mouth. His hand tightens around my jaw, burying the sounds I make as I practically collapse at the sensation. Grabbing his hair and holding his head still, I bask in the pain of him breaking the skin. I know he’s leaving a mark on me and I love it. Pulling back, he trails his kisses up to my lips. The kiss is rife with searching tongues and needy bites and I quickly find myself lost in it. He swallows every desperate moan greedily, pulling my hips down to meet every one of his harsh thrusts. Even though he hasn’t touched my clit, I can feel the building ache of my orgasm. 

Rick tilts my hips up, his lips twisting into a smirk against mine. My head falls back and a desperate scream leaves me. The new angle has his cock brushing every nerve perfectly. The filthy noises spilling from my mouth only get louder and Rick quickly slams his hand over my mouth again, muffling the frantic cries of his name. Cusses from my native tongue slips from lips and I pray absently that he doesn’t notice. He bites my neck again, the blatant display of ownership pushing me over the edge. My hips grind down unconsciously, every muscle inside of me clenching around him. 

“That’s it kitten. Sh-show daddy how good i-i-i-i it feels,” he growls against my ear. “Fuck baby. Forgot how good banging a Z… a Zxtrion feels.” He releases a guttural groan and stills, rolling his hips ever-so-slightly as he fills me. He chants my name under his breath, digging his nails into my hips. After a moment or two, he pulls out and zips himself up. He locks eyes with me and smirks. I move to fix my skirt and freeze when I see my blue thighs. I replay his words in my head frantically. He knows. Shit. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” I ramble. I must have dropped my glamour when I came. “Oh god. Shit. I-I-I-I….”

“H-hey. Chill out. J-jesus,” he chuckles. I drop my head in shame, I never wanted anyone here to see me like this. “I already kne-e-w babygirl. No gag reflex, t-two g-spots plus you uh… you spoke the language, g-genius.” I run my hands through my hair, pulling at the black strands angrily. Rick pulls my hands down and wraps them around his shoulder. He brushes his lips against mine gently, once again taking my breath away. His skilled kiss brings the panic-fuelled screeching of my thoughts to a halt. I moan when his hands grip my hips again. 

“Shit. No. I gotta. Mm. No. Summer. I need to get back to Summer,” I moan against his lips. Rick mumbles a half-assed affirmation before kisses me with even more force. “Riiick…” I whine pathetically. He sighs and pulls away. I watch him for a moment as he stares into space. Then that stupid smug smirk returns. He sinks to his knees and spreads my thighs and licks a broad stripe up my cunt. I moan his name and cover my own mouth. His tongue circles my clit skillfully, soothing the throbbing nerves and building me back to that incredible peak. I watch his benediction as he cleans his come from my cunt. Something about watching him lick his come away rips a moan from me. Fighting every urge inside of me, I push him away. 

Rick groans pentuantly, wiping his mouth and picking up my thong. He makes a show and offering it to me before tucking it into his pocket. I hop down from the bench, delighting in the quivering in my legs. I watch Rick as he grabs a white cable and passes it to me. His eyes run over my body, focusing on my hands as they right my skirt. I conjure my glamour and place a quick kiss on his cheek before heading back up the stairs. 

“Find an e-excuse and get your ass back down h-here,” Rick orders with a smirk. I nod, blushing and place my hand on the door handle before stealing another glance at him. “Gotta f-finish what I started, right kitten?” Fuck. I feel myself blushing again and open the door. Sauntering back into the sitting room, I pass Summer the charger. She looks me over and stutters something incoherent. 

“Jesus, Y/N. What happened to you?” I laugh nervously and run my hand through my hair. “You were gone for ages. He didn’t force you into one of his experiments, did he?” Bingo. Summer stands up, running a hand over the bruised mark on my throat. 

“Uh yeah. He had this weird creature in there. He needed me to keep it still but it bit me. Rick was just making sure it wasn’t gonna get infected or anything.” I fight back a grin when I realise that I have a perfect excuse to leave. “ I need to go back to him actually, he said he needs to run more tests.” Summer doesn’t argue in the slightest, she nods and sit back down, plugging her phone in. “See ya later.” With a stupid smile on my face, I head back into the garage. As soon as the door is closed behind me, I drop my glamour and quickly get down the stairs.

Rick laughs when he sees me. “T-that was fast. I really make -make you feel that good baby?” My face turns red at his mocking tone. I shrug at him and drop my head. “W-well, since yoOOou clearly can’t stay awa-away…” He trails off in favour of smashing his lips onto mine. His hands grab my ass hard before he pushes me against the wall. Placing my legs over his shoulders, he drops to his knees. “You ready for r-round two, kitten?” 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this tbh. (Ps, I know I suck and making up alien languages. Don't judge :P)


End file.
